1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to illuminated fiber optic lights and more specifically to lights with transparent rods and optical fiber disposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance both the usability and lifetime of an illuminated device several design considerations have been employed to integrate a light source with a light diffusing medium. A typical light diffusing medium is a cone attached to the illuminating end of a flashlight. The cone diffuses light so that light emanates in both a linear and normal direction from the light source and causes light to radiate from the cone. Typical applications include semaphores as are used to guide airplanes to gates by ground crew. The light illuminating the walls of the cones makes it easier for pilots to see the semaphores. Design considerations for semaphores and other lights with light diffusing medium include minimizing power consumption and maximizing light source life span. This can be realized by integrating light sources that have low power requirements and which operate with high efficiency. An additional design considerations is to enhance durability thereby enhancing the usefulness of the device. This can be realized by reducing and/or eliminating frangible components integrated into the device design.
The most frequent application of a light source in a diffusion medium is a high intensity light such as: filament; halogen; krypton; and xenon, with a diffusion medium such as a light reflector. A typical application is a hand held flashlight where the light from the source is focused by a reflector positioned behind the light source. There are several problems associated with this type of design. First, the high intensity light source consumes more power and therefore must be compensated for with a larger capacity power source. Second, if a smaller capacity power source is used the useful lifetime of the device is reduced. Lastly, the beam of light is often focused into a narrow column which minimizes light dispersion. Cones have been adapted for flashlights, as described above, however this only results in improving the area of light dispersion. Furthermore, the cone is not an integral component of the flashlight. Accordingly, a need exists to overcome these problems and to provide an illuminating device which uses low power and that provides a large area of light dispersion.
Other designs have integrated low power light sources such as light-emitting diodes (LED""s) with designs similar to that described above. To enhance illumination a plurality of LED""s are typically used resulting in greater power consumption and attendant power supply concerns. Additionally, light reflectors are integrated into the design to enhance illumination resulting in a focused column of light and corresponding reduction in light dispersion. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an illuminating device using low power light sources, such as LED""s, to improve power consumption and that provides a large area of light dispersion.
Illuminating devices have been designed to include fluorescent lights. This type of device requires more power than similar designs using low power light sources and can be characterized by a reduction in the overall durability of the illuminating device. To enhance durability additional support and protective features are employed such as bulb casings and light enclosures. This results in increased size and weight of the device reducing design options. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an illuminating device which is durable, light weight, and low power consuming.
Illuminating devices have also been designed to include neon tubes. This type of design is similar to the fluorescent light design and has the same deficiency in power consumption and durability. The increase in power requirements and the reduction in durability is prohibitive to design options. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an illuminating device with a large area of light dispersion which provides a low power high efficiency light source with a durable, light weight dispersion medium with superior durability.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, disclosed is an optical light apparatus comprising at least one light source, a transparent rod, a power source interface, and a casing enclosing the light source and the power source interface. The casing couples the transparent rod and the light source so that light emitted from the light source enters the transparent rod along a longitudinal axis of symmetry of the transparent rod. One or more light tubes are disposed concentrically on the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the transparent rod. The light tubes comprise optical fibers or channels. The light tubes distribute light along the length of the transparent rod. Distributed light radiates from the light tubes illuminating the transparent rod. In one embodiment of the present invention the optical light apparatus is structured as a hand held light wand. In another embodiment of the present invention the optical light apparatus is structured as a mountable light. In still another embodiment of the present invention the optical light apparatus is structured as a license plate frame.